


Burning Up

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dipper In Heat, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper may be an omega, but he's definitely not one that's going to spend the rest of his life indoors. Unfortunately, he happens to be in the forest when a heat overtakes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioActivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/gifts).



Dipper was hot—no, he was  _ on fire. _ His entire body felt like the surface of the sun, and not in a good way. He  _ hated  _ when he went into heat; whenever mother nature made the decision to include  _ this _ in his genetic make-up, she wasn't thinking too clearly. He’d thought it was just a low fever, nothing important. That was, until he a good hour’s hike into the forest surrounding the Mystery Shack. 

“Pine Tree? Well look at you.” The all-too-familiar voice of Bill, honeyed and warm, brushed across his ears like music.

“Bill?” Dipper questioned. The heady scent of an alpha— _ his  _ alpha washed over him and he almost fell to his knees right there. The alpha quickly approached him, and just in time. Dipper''s knees buckled and he crashed right into Bill's chest.

“Guess I came home at the right time, huh?” Bill asked with a laugh. “How does it feel kid? Got you all hot and bothered?” Dipper smacked at his chest weakly. A soft pant of need began in his chest and he let out a low whine. “Don't you worry little tree, I've got you.”

“Well you're too slow. Hurry up.” Dipper panted. The heat had begun to burn slowly over his body, digging knives of pain into his joints. “Hurts, Bill it's beginning to hurt.” he clutched at the older man's shirt. Bill jolted forward, smashing their lips together.

“Should of said that first.” Bill growled out, hands sliding underneath Dipper's shirt. “Can you stand? Just for a moment, I promise.” he helped the omega back up. He briefly let him go so that he could shrug off his jacket. Dipper let out a pitiful groan, and Bill shushed him. He looked around them furtively. “I hate the forest; this is going to be a bit uncomfortable.”

“I don't  _ care.  _ If you don't fuck me in the next ten minutes, I'll go find someone who will.” Dipper hissed, and Bill swore. He tossed his jacket over a fallen tree—Dipper  _ knew  _ that he was about to get exactly what he needed. He was one step ahead of Bill, dropping to his knees in front of it. Bill pushed him forward gently, and Dipper eagerly braced himself against the padded tree. He widened his hips, wriggling them impatiently.

“So needy.” Bill muttered, digging his fingers underneath the hem of Dipper's jeans. “I'm sorry that I've left you alone for so long. Can you forgive me?” Dipper let out a soft keen as his pants were dragged free of his legs.

“Yes.” Dipper panted out. “Yes, always. It's not your fault you had to work.” he inhaled sharply as fingers pressed against the fabric of his boxers, right over his wet, puckering hole. Bill shuddered behind him, rubbing his fingers in smooth circles.

“Could you be any wetter?” he muttered. “Must of started this morning, hm?”

“Last night.” Dipper corrected, grinding against the fingers. “Bill, please, I need you to fuck me. Stop teasing.” he panted against Bill's coat. The lining of the coat was some type of fur; he really didn't want to know what kind. It was becoming damp and uncomfortable underneath his cheek as he continued to drool on it. He was already coming undone.

“God, I love it when you beg me.” Bill hissed. He gripped the waistband of Dipper's boxers and tugged them down to the omega's knees, effectively pinning them together. “You comfortable?”

“Yes.” Dipper huffed. He couldn't tell if the alpha was teasing or not. He didn't care. “Maybe. I don't know.”

“Poor thing.” Bill chuckled, and Dipper could hear the sound of the alpha undoing his belt. “Let me make up for my transgressions.” He felt his cheeks spread wide—Bill was still wearing his gloves. The cotton slid over his skin sensually.

“You're going to ruin your gloves.” Dipper managed out.

“I don't care.” Bill rumbled. “I heard a rumor, little tree. They say that when a mated omega is in heat, you can tell how much they trust their alpha by how sweet the lubrication they create is.”

“Oh god, Bill--” The alpha bent down and licked the puckering hole. Dipper let out a keen as Bill continued to lick up the liquid that was leaking from him. The alpha proceeded to tongue fuck him, as if he couldn't get enough. If Dipper couldn't think before, his mind was definitely addled to the point of one word sentences now.

“So sweet.” he rumbled. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Dipper breathed. “Yes.” This time, he heard the jeans coming off. It was comparable only to the sound of rapture. The ending to the pain that vibrated through him. Slender fingers grasped his hip, while the other guided Bill's cock between Dipper's ass cheeks. He rubbed his cock between them, slickening himself up in the excess liquid.

“Are you loose enough for me?” Bill asked. Normally, Dipper would appreciate the alpha asking not once, but twice. But right now he really needed Bill to just  _ do his fucking job. _

“If I were any looser I'd fall apart.” Dipper whined. “Please, alpha, it hurts.” This time, the plea moved Bill—he adjusted himself so the head of his cock was pressing against the omega's hole. Dipper braced himself for the pressure when Bill began to push in; what he didn't expect was the immense amount of relief that coursed through his body. He let out a groan of pleasure and sunk down against the jacket.

“Bet that feels better.” Bill groaned, voice a bit strained. “You say you're loose, but you're squeezing me for all I've got here.” Dipper could only let out a low whimper and wriggle his hips slightly in response. “Don't you worry, I'm not going to give in just yet.” His other hand rose, and now both of them rested on Dipper's hips. His knot, already partially swollen and flush against the omega's hole.

Bill started off the same way he always did—slowly. Every shallow thrust was like a slice of Nirvana; but Dipper wanted the entire cake. He pushed his hips back to meet Bill's hips, impaling himself on the hard length inside of him. Bill let out a grunt and steadied Dipper's hips.

“Seems like someone is overeager.” Bill hummed. He followed up his sentence with a rough, deep thrust that made Dipper see stars. He fell against the tree; he didn't even care any more—Bill was finally giving him what he wanted.

Mind-numbing, body-rocking thrusts were shoving him against the tree. Dipper could feel the bark bite at his hands and chest, but the pain was dull in comparison to the pleasure. His body was singing with each movement by the man behind him. His eyes fluttered shut, and he gripped the jacket he was half-laying on. He could barely keep his hips up, and was far too glad that Bill was there to do it for him.

“Bill, I love you.” he got out. His voice warbled slightly. “I love being with you, I love being yours.”

“I know kid.” Bill rumbled. “I'm proud to be your alpha, don't ever think differently.” he leaned over, breath hot on Dipper's ear. “I love you Pine Tree--” Dipper let out a low groan. “--you heard me. I love you.” Dipper's entire body was shaking now, and he knew he was close. He squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper. “You're close, aren't you? You just need my seed in you. It'll send your body over the edge.”

“K-knot me.” Dipper gasped out, he needed it. He didn't know how much until now.

“You don't want to be knotted.” the alpha teased. Dipper shoved his hips back against Bill's thrust, feeling the swollen knot push up against his hole teasingly. Bill let out a breathless chuckle. “Or is that what you need? Isn't that a little selfish? Wanting my cock and my knot?”

“It's mine anyway.” Dipper huffed out. He could  _ feel  _ Bill narrowing his eyes.

“When you're sore later, remember that you  _ asked  _ for this.” Bill hissed out. Dipper's eyes widened as Bill shoved against him. Even in heat, he wasn't stretched nearly enough to take the knot in painlessly—but he couldn't  _ help  _ but groan in pleasure. Bill let out a snarl, and Dipper felt him stiffen and swell in him. His body clenched around the alpha, and Bill gasped. “Dipper, fuck.” Unexpectedly, the alpha bit down on his clavicle, where the previous mate mark was displayed. 

Bill was remarking him, Dipper had gotten Bill to  _ remark  _ him. He would gloat about that later but for now he would bask in the glow of his orgasm. Bill was right—as soon as the alpha's seed was pushed into him, his body did what it was good at. Overreacting. He came against the alpha's jacket with a strangled cry of his name.

Dipper slumped down against the overcoat, the heat temporarily dispersed. The pain that had drove him to this had disappeared, and he sighed happily. Even the pain from the knot that was currently locking him together with the older man didn't disturb him. In fact, he almost  _ liked  _ it.

“Don't say a word.” Bill growled, kissing the bleeding mark.

“Not a word.” Dipper agreed sleepily. “By the way, you're kneeling in..” Dipper yawned. ”..in poison ivy.” The alpha swore. Dipper let out a soft, tired laugh. “I'm kidding.”

“I hate you.” Bill grumbled, carefully adjusting them into a more comfortable position. “Kind of weird...sitting out here clad only in our shirts. Dicks out in the middle of the forest.”

“My dick is out.” Dipper corrected. “And we have shoes on.”

“Dipper, we're sitting in the forest without pants on. Regardless of where my dick is, it's still 'out'.” the omega rolled his eyes.

“You're ridiculous.” he leaned back against the alpha's chest. “Better be ready for round two when I wake up.” This got a started laugh from Bill, and he pressed a kiss to Dipper's temple.

“What kind of man would I be if I wasn't?” Bill questioned. “Think I'll stay awake though. Again. Middle of forest. No pants. Little uncomfortable here.” Dipper shrugged, too tired to really care. Bill sighed, holding Dipper close. “I really do love you, Pine Tree.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty minutes.  
> I walked thirty minutes to post this. ;-; 
> 
> Thank you, RadioActivity, who gave me the idea for this.   
> Song for this fanfiction:   
> Burning Up by Marianas Trench  
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
